


Monster under the Bed

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah





	Monster under the Bed

‘A waste of time. Whoever buried that coffin forgot the rain would flood the river. Lumanita would be pleased with his speedy return and the coin will pay for the winter.’

Dimitri crests the top of the hill and scowls. “There was plenty of wood, the fire should be burning bright.” Panic flares in his mind and he spurs his horse into a gallop. 

The cabin door hangs open and half shattered. The shotgun lays mere inches from her fingers. Claw marks are dug into the wood flooring and stone hearth. His only child, sweet Lumanita, was torn apart as if by a wild beast. The hunter fell to his knees and wept. 

_The voice came from the shadows as a very real pair of hands grip his shoulders. They hold him firmly in place and his skin crawls. There is no heat from this creature and no breath as it speaks once more._

_“Yes. Give me this power, vampyr.”_

_\-------_

_Several nights later_

_\------_

_“Papa, papa…” The feel of gentle tugging and the familiar voice rouses Dimitri and he sits up. “Go kill the monster, Papa.”_

_“Aye, child, I will kill the monster.” It takes longer than normal to locate his clothes and the ribbon._

_“I know I left it here. How did that get up there?”_

_A impish giggle and he whirls around, finally cognizant enough to realize that was not a fading dream._

_There she is, amused with her own prank._

_“Lumanita, come here child.”_

_He moves to embrace her as she steps close to him.  
Her braids sway as she sadly shakes her head. _

_“Not yet, Papa. You have to fight the monsters first.”_


End file.
